1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to containers for liquids. More particularly, this invention relates to container for holding a bag filled with a liquid such as milk. Specifically, this invention is directed to a milk jug which includes a slit into which a region of a plastic milk bag is engaged in order to substantially prevent the bag from sliding forwardly toward a front surface of the jug or from sliding out of the jug when it is tilted to pour milk from the same.
2. Background Information
A large percentage of the milk sold around the world is packaged in one liter plastic bags. These bags are then packaged in groups of three or four into a larger plastic bag. When the consumer gets the bagged milk home, a single one liter bag is removed from the larger bag and is slid into a jug that is complementary in size and includes a handle. The height of the jug allows the top of the bag to extend approximately 1″-2″ above the upper rim of the jug. With scissors or a knife, the user cuts off a small part of the corner of the bag opposite the handle and thus creates a spout for pouring. The jug provides support for the bag. However, when the bag is relatively full and the jug is tipped, there is a tendency for the bag to slide toward the interior wall of the jug opposite the handle. As it does so, a small quantity of milk tends to splash out of the hole and be projected for a distance away from the jug. Obviously, this causes a mess for the consumer. Additionally, when the bag becomes fairly empty, the jug has to be tipped to a greater degree and this movement tends to cause the bag to begin to slide out of the jug's interior creating a mess.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved container for retaining plastic bags of liquid.